<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I want you to know (I'll show you every version of yourself tonight) by icameheretosuffer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26596669">I want you to know (I'll show you every version of yourself tonight)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/icameheretosuffer/pseuds/icameheretosuffer'>icameheretosuffer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tyzula Week 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Azula (Avatar) Redemption, Azula is adorable in this, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Birthday, Concerts, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gay mess azula, Happy Azula (Avatar), Healing, Healthy Relationships, Redemption, Sane Azula (Avatar), Song: mirrorball (Taylor Swift), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, azula redemption arc pls, nothing else just fluff, other songs from folklore as well but mirrorball plays a prominent role, pls i just want more tyzula fluff, there are some swearing in this, tyzula - Freeform, wingman sokka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:28:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,525</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26596669</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/icameheretosuffer/pseuds/icameheretosuffer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Three years after Zuko's coronation, three years after Azula's life crashed and burned. But like a phoenix, she rose from her own ashes and became anew. Azula believed that she could change. She believed that she's not a monster. Well, not anymore, at least. Healing is hard. So hard that Azula herself wants to give up and forget about healing in the first place. But she remembers her. She remembers Ty Lee, and she tells herself that if she's not doing it for herself, then she'll do it for her. Because Ty Lee deserves a loving partner.</p><p>Or, when his sister has finally gotten out of three years inside a mental institution, Fire Lord Zuko invites a popular singer into the Fire Nation Capital and throws a concert for Azula's 18th birthday. Azula, on the other hand, is ready to prove to Ty Lee that she's changed. And this time, it's for the better.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aang/Katara (Avatar), Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tyzula Week 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934830</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I want you to know (I'll show you every version of yourself tonight)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Tyzula Week Day 1!!! I know it's spy/band au but screw it, here's Tyzula attending a Taylor Swift Folklore concert. At first I wanted it to be a band concert, but Folklore is just too good. I also know I'm late, but again, screw it. I'll be writing for the other Tyzula prompts as well so stay tuned!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Seriously Zuko, you don't have to do this. This is far beyond embarrassing. A concert? For my birthday? Can't we just arrange a coup or a raid or a-" Azula was cut off midsentence by her glaring brother.</p><p>"Come again?"</p><p>"Oh. Uh well, I meant a coup of.. of.. A coup that spreads how friendship is important and therefore must be cherished...?" Azula gave Zuko a not-so-convincing grin. </p><p>Zuko sighs. He approaches her sister and rests his hand on her shoulder. "Azula. I want everyone to know how far you've come since Sozin's Comet. You've outdone yourself. And now, it's time for you to be happy. Aang and the others told me that a concert would be fun. Personally, I don't see how it would be, but might as well give it a try. It would be a good welcome party for you anyway." </p><p>Azula softens at her brother's sincerity. "T-thank you, Zuzu. I know you're only trying to help, but still, I don't think a concert would be enjoyable for me..." Azula looks down at her feet. All her life, she's done nothing but bring fear and sadness into every crowd she's ever joined. She wouldn't want to rid the Fire Nation people of their happiness when she attends the concert.</p><p>"Give it a try, Azula. For me." Zuko smiles and turns to leave her sister's room.</p><p> And yes, Azula's reconsidering it. She wants to repair her relationship with her brother. Repair it from its broken state. She's willing to do everything in order to do so, and if attending a silly concert would help do the job, then who's Azula to deny the offer? And based on previous instances, it has been proven that Zuko's  just trying to look out for her well-being. She was about to answer when she was again, cut off by her older brother.</p><p>"Besides, Ty Lee will be there. Don't you think it's time for a little reunion?" Says a smug Zuko as he immediately leaves the room. </p><p>Azula beams then rolls her eyes. That idiot sure knows what he's doing.</p><p>Of course Zuko knew that Ty Lee would be the last push to get Azula to actually attend this.. gathering. Everyone close to her knows about the effect that the acrobat has on Azula. Frankly, Azula is embarrassed by it. The Fire Nation Princess, General, and Chief Strategy Officer (yes, she has been righteously promoted although she's taking it slow) and most probably the most powerful firebender in the land, all soft and mushy and a gay mess because of some circus girl?</p><p>Yeah, it's true though.</p><p>And actually, Azula is excited.</p><p>No, Azula is <strong><em>TERRIFIED. </em></strong>Terrified for her life. Scared shitless. What the fuck is she supposed to do next? What does Ty Lee even look like now? Did she change? A lot can change in three years. Does she still hate Azula? Does she hate Azula more? Is she already taken? How, just how, is she gonna start a conversation with the girl she loves but has hurt way too much?</p><p>Well, shit. Time to hit the love doctor.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"WHAAAT? You're asking me?!?!?" Sokka fell off of his relaxing spot on top of a seemingly comfortable rock in the Fire Nation National Park. </p><p>"Who else would I ask? Didn't you mention you were an expert when it comes to love? Also, tone down the dramatics. Did you really have to fall off? I shouldn't have expected too much from one of the Avatar's friends." Azula rolled her eyes, then did a double take. "Oh, I apologize. I'm trying to be well uh... less mean, I guess."</p><p>"I'm sorry, okay! It's hard when the last time I've seen you, you were trying to kill us. And now you're just sneaking up behind me!" Sokka threw his hands to the air, sporting disbelief.</p><p>"About that, I'm not that person anymore, at least I'm trying to. Again, I'm sorry. I just realized we haven't had a proper meeting before but please, show me how to handle this love stuff. I really want to show someone really special to me that I've changed... for her." Azula blushed and looked away from Sokka.</p><p>Sokka playfully rubbed his eyes. "What's this now? The mighty Azula being all blushy for a girl?" He laughs. "I never thought this type of Azula would see the light of day!" </p><p>Azula glares at the Water Tribe boy, who gulped and cleared his throat.</p><p>"Anyway, who's this girl you're so in love with?"</p><p>"Ty Lee..." Azula answers with a smile. It's hard to talk about her without smiling.</p><p>"Oh! Ty Lee! Well she's good friends with Suki! Maybe I can ask her about what Ty Lee likes now and we can do something about it." Sokka beams, having formed a plan.</p><p>"Suki? The Kyoshi Warrior? Why would Ty Lee be friends with her?"</p><p>"Oh right, you didn't know. Ty Lee joined the Kyoshi Warriors! She's taught the girls quite a lot of new effective fighting styles and techniques. She really is a great addition to them." </p><p>"Of course she is. She's brilliant. But I already know what she likes, Sokka. Maybe I'm just... afraid." Azula looks down at her feet for the second time that day. She seems to be doing it a lot nowadays, even when she was still in the mental institution. But more so when she got out. She thinks- she knows that it's because she's humiliated. She's disgusted by herself. Seeing all these people that she has hurt, all these people affected by her terrible choices, by her terrible self is just a big massive punch to the face. She doesn't know if she will ever be redeemed in the eyes of these people. But if there's one thing she's sure of, it's that Azula never gives up.</p><p>Sokka's facial expressions turn serious. "It's alright to be scared, Azula. Even people like you can be afraid. It's a normal feeling when you're in love with someone. You know, I also felt that way when Suki and I were just starting out, and I was afraid that I'd eventually mess everything up. I was petrified, every single second, because I don't ever want to lose the girl I love. I'm sure you feel that way too, but you have to know that if you truly love someone, and if they also love you back, then everything will work itself out. Just like destiny." Sokka smiles. </p><p>Azula smiles back. "Thank you. I knew I was right on consulting you. Will you be at the concert?" </p><p>"Yeah, Katara and Aang are coming. Suki also loves the performer, and she usually has great taste so I'm pretty excited. Happy birthday, by the way." </p><p>"Thanks. I'll see you at the concert, then." Azula gives Sokka one last smile and turns to leave the park.</p><p>"And hey, Azula." Azula turns to look at Sokka again. "Welcome back."</p><p>"It's great to be home again." She replies.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The concert is... well-packed. Everyone in the Fire Nation that is near in proximity to the concert stage has attended. Azula's not sure if they're attending for the concert, or for her birthday though. But either way works out. The ambiance is one that pleased Azula's senses. She's surprised that she's come to like the atmosphere of the concert. There were a few lanterns scattered around, but other than that, all other sources of light are flickered off and what remained are the beautiful dollops of stars in the sky. It helped that the songs played by the performer are extremely good as well. Needless to say, Azula could jam to this. Heck, this might even be one of her best memories. </p><p>
  <em>I'm doing good, I'm on some new shit.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Been saying yes instead of no.</em>
</p><p>The singer's dreamy voice flooded the whole area as the people cheered at the top of their lungs. It was almost a cosmic feeling, like everyone- everything has a connection. She comes across Mai and Zuko, the latter holding the former close to his body as they sway side by side to the music. She didn't want to interrupt their moment.</p><p>
  <em>You know the greatest films of all time were never made.</em>
</p><p>She also saw Aang and his friends, enjoying the bliss of the event. Sokka and Suki sang along, having fun as always.</p><p>But the person she's really looking for, she hasn't seen yet.</p><p>
  <em>I guess you never know, never know</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And if you wanted me, you really should've showed</em>
</p><p>Azula doesn't even know what she'll do once she sees Ty Lee. Does she apologize first? Does she go straight to the point and just straight up tell her that she loves her and adores her and will do literally anything for her?</p><p>
  <em>And if you never bleed, you're never gonna grow</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And it's alright now</em>
</p><p>Azula sighs, but she still keeps looking and waiting.</p><p>
  <em>But we were something, don't you think so?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Roaring twenties, tossing pennies in the pool</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And if my wishes came true,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It would've been you</em>
</p><p>Azula is close to giving up now.</p><p>Maybe Ty Lee decided not to come. Maybe Zuko just lied to her.</p><p>
  <em>In my defense, I have none</em>
</p><p>
  <em>For never leaving well enough alone</em>
</p><p>Azula thinks everything is useless. What if Ty Lee doesn't forgive her? What if she despises her way too much she doesn't even want anything to do with her anymore?</p><p>
  <em>But it would've been fun</em>
</p><p>
  <em>If you would have been the one</em>
</p><p>Then Azula feels a body collide against her. It wasn't just any collision though, this person was <em>hugging</em> her from behind. It was also a very tight hug, it took some air out of Azula's lungs. Now normally she would've beat the hell out of whatever creep has touched her, but she recognizes the scent. She would recognize it anywhere.</p><p>Ty Lee.</p><p>It's only a matter of seconds before Azula felt tears on her shoulder, where Ty Lee's head was resting. </p><p>The music kept playing and Azula closed her eyes. She missed Ty Lee's tight hugs. It always felt like home to her.</p><p>"I missed you, silly." Ty Lee whispered in Azula's ear, her voice cracking.</p><p>"I missed you too. But I'm here now." Azula smiled in a bittersweet manner.</p><p>"You've changed."</p><p>"For the better... For you."</p><p>
  <em>I persist and resist the temptation to ask you</em>
</p><p>
  <em>If one thing had been different</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Would everything be different today?</em>
</p><p>Ty Lee's hug wrapped tighter around Azula, and the latter is sobbing now. Azula felt hurt, she never wants to hear Ty Lee cry. Feeling the warmth from the shorter girl's hug, Azula placed her hands on Ty Lee's arms which rested on her stomach. </p><p>"Don't ever do something stupid like that, ever." Ty Lee choked out.</p><p>"I promise."</p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>But it would've been fun</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>If you would've been the one.</em>
  </p>
</div><p>They stay like that for a few seconds, they didn't even realize that the singer moved on to the next song already.</p><p>
  <em>Vintage tee, brand new phone</em>
</p><p>
  <em>High heels on cobblestones</em>
</p><p>
  <em>When you are young, they assume you know nothing</em>
</p><p>Ty Lee broke apart from the hug, and it took every power Azula had in her not to whine about the loss of warmth. But she immediately felt content when she saw Ty Lee's face. More than content, even. She looked older, but she still looked the same. Familiar. Like home. That face could brighten up even the Day of Black Sun.</p><p>
  <em>But I knew you</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dancing in your Levi's</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Drunk under a streetlight</em>
</p><p>Azula broke her very gay yearning trance. Now, she's ready to show Ty Lee that she has really changed.</p><p>"Ty Lee, I'm so so sorry. Every day, I feel like shit knowing that I've caused you pain. And every day, I missed you. I don't expect you to forgive me, but I'm trying to change. For myself, for everyone that I love. It's hard, and I'm still learning the ropes, but with Zuko by my side, with the love that I've received so far, and seeing you here, doing fine; I think I'm willing to take this challenge. And it really is challenging. For me, that's saying something. I'm just joking... Well, half-joking, maybe." Azula said with an awkward and hopeful grin.</p><p>"Okay, I really need to get used to this kindhearted Azula." Ty Lee said with a giggle.</p><p>Although hearing the sound of Ty Lee's laugh made Azula feel warm inside, it still broke her, realizing the abuse that she put Ty Lee through. She hurt the girl that she love way too much, and she's gonna make sure it never happens again. Azula was about to look down on her feet for the millionth time that day, when she felt Ty Lee's gentle hands touch her chin and turn her face to look at the acrobat's eyes.</p><p>
  <em>And when I felt like I was an old cardigan under someone's bed</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You put me on and said I was your favorite</em>
</p><p>"Azula, we were both in pain. It always hurt me that I wasn't enough to make you happy."</p><p>"No. Had it not been for you, I still would've been stuck in my own ways right now. You're the reason why I wanted to change. You always made a difference, Lee."</p><p>Ty Lee blushes, and so does Azula. With this, Azula decides to confess her love.</p><p>"Ty Lee, I love you. I always have. You always brightened up my day, you brightened up my whole life. And as cliche as it sounds, I don't know what to do without you by my side. You were my beacon of hope, and it pains me that I didn't show you how much you meant to me."</p><p>
  <em>And I knew you'd come back to me</em>
</p><p><em>You'd come back to me</em><br/><br/>Ty Lee gasped and blushed. Her heart fluttered and she smiled. It's weird to say, but it didn't really come as a surprise. See, Azula and Ty Lee always had something special. They already knew that. They always knew this familiar feeling in their hearts, like a ship of certainty amidst a sea of a million possibilities. And now, Ty Lee is ecstatic that they get to explore this feeling together, this time as the captains.</p><p>"I-I love you too, Azula. You know that. I'm gonna be honest with you and say that you really hurt me... but you hurt me most when I saw you helpless, in pain, alone, destroying yourself, and being pushed to the side. It hurt me to see you like that. That's why seeing you here now, makes me happy. You make me happy, Azula, and I'm also happy that you're happy now." Ty Lee said with a smile, to which Azula returned.</p><p>
  <em>And you'd come back to me</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And you'd come back...</em>
</p><p>The two girls hug again, relishing in each other's warmth. They really needed this for a long time, and Azula will never let Ty Lee go ever again. In truth, Ty Lee also had the same thoughts.</p><p>
  <em>And when I felt like I was an old cardigan under someone's bed</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You put me on and said I was your favorite.</em>
</p><p>The song comes to an end and the two pull apart to look at each other's eyes. This is a pretty magical concert, after all.</p><p>"What now?" Azula asks.</p><p>"We take it slow. I'll always be by your side, Azula. If it takes you a really long time to heal, I'll wait. I'll be with you every single step of the way. You won't be alone, not this time. You are loved, and if you can't believe that, I'll show you and tell you every single day!" Ty Lee says with a bashful smile.</p><p>Azula feels overwhelmed with love. She felt so much love that it's overflowing. She felt tears form on the side of her eyes and wipes them away. She thinks that she's never really felt what love feels like ever since she was a child. And now, Ty Lee is giving her way too much of it. Azula thinks she doesn't deserve it, but Ty Lee tells her that she does. Ty Lee tells her that she deserves the whole world. Ty Lee tells her that she deserves all the hugs and all the love that life has to offer. Ty Lee tells her that she doesn't need to be sad or angry. And she believes Ty Lee, because Ty Lee is more than enough.</p><p>
  <em>I want you to know</em>
</p><p>The next song that started playing is actually pretty upbeat. It still has a dreamy tone to it, but it makes the listeners sway. And yes, including Azula. She sways side by side, getting lost in the music. </p><p>
  <em>I'm a mirrorball</em>
</p><p>That's when she hears another angelic sound.</p><p>Ty Lee giggles. </p><p>
  <em>I'll show you every version of yourself tonight</em>
</p><p>Azula can't help but giggle too. "W-why are you laughing?!" She asks Ty Lee.</p><p>"It's just that I've never seen you dance and actually loosen up before." Ty Lee giggles more.</p><p>
  <em>I'll get you out on the floor</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Shimmering beautiful</em>
</p><p>Azula was about to retort when she can't help but stare at the laughing Ty Lee. Sure, a lot would say that Ty Lee is clumsy, way too bubbly, even easy. But Azula found exquisite beauty in all of those things. Those qualities make up Ty Lee, those qualities also oppose Azula. Azula found balance and harmony in their dynamic. That thought is quite comforting.</p><p>"You're beautiful." A blatantly staring and lovestruck Azula said.</p><p>"And you're cute." Ty Lee replied with a wink.</p><p>And shit, Azula thinks she just died and came back to life because of that. Azula has been called a lot of names. Monster, definitely. Evil, countless of times. But cute? Cute is not a word to describe Azula. But if Ty Lee thinks she's cute, then oh well, cute she will be.</p><p>
  <em>And when I break it's in a million pieces</em>
</p><p>"Are you okay?" Ty Lee asks, stopping her playfulness and seriously questioning Azula's pretty "off" behavior.</p><p>"It's hard to feel okay around you... You take me aback.. You blow me away." </p><p>Ty Lee blushes. "Stop that. We've only seen each other for like an hour and you're already making me blush too much." Ty Lee hides her flustered face from Azula.</p><p>
  <em>Hush</em>
</p><p>
  <em>When no one is around, my dear</em>
</p><p>Azula giggles and approaches Ty Lee. She puts her arm around Ty Lee's waist and pulls the girl closer to her. <br/>"Let's dance, Lee."</p><p>And who is Ty Lee to decline a request from Azula?</p><p>
  <em>You'll find me on my tallest tiptoes</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Spinning in my highest heels, love</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Shining just for you</em>
</p><p>The two girls sway to the rhythm of the song, feeling each other's synchronicity and feeling each other's warmth.</p><p>
  <em>Hush</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I know they said the end is near</em>
</p><p>Ty Lee rests her head on Azula's chest and nuzzles her throat. She sighed. She surely missed Azula. </p><p>
  <em>But I'm still on my tallest tiptoes</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Spinning in my highest heels, love</em>
</p><p>Azula closed her eyes, feeling Ty Lee's small frame against her body.</p><p>She could get used to this.</p><p>
  <em>Shining just for you</em>
</p><p>Azula opened her eyes and noticed that Zuko and Sokka from about 20 feet away were looking at her and Ty Lee. Zuko gives her a warm smile and Sokka gives her a goofy thumbs up with a grin. Friends. Aside from Mai and Ty Lee, she never really had friends. Nor she never really has treated her friends in a friendly manner.</p><p>Azula could get used to this.</p><p>
  <em>And they called off the circus</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Burned the disco down</em>
</p><p>
  <em>When they sent home the horses</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And the rodeo clowns</em>
</p><p>"What are you thinking about?" Ty Lee asks quietly.</p><p>"Nothing." Azula discloses with a smile.</p><p>
  <em>I'm still on that tightrope</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'm still trying everything to get you laughing at me</em>
</p><p>Then, Azula looks around her. Seeing all the people giving her warm smiles; actually smiling at her, rather than fearing her. Azula feels warm. Not by the fire, but by a foreign word she has not yet fully ventured; love. Azula was a natural when it comes to admirable traits. But she wasn't a natural when it came to love. It's a very powerful thing that even Azula can't control, but instead of taking a piss on the Earth, like what she usually does, this time Azula is willing to <em>try</em>.</p><p>
  <em>I'm still a believer but I don't know why</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I've never been a natural</em>
</p><p>
  <em>All I do is try, try, try</em>
</p><p>"Seriously, I can practically hear you thinking out loud right now." Ty Lee says, changing her position from Azula's chest and looking at the former's fiery amber eyes.</p><p>
  <em>I'm still on that trapeze</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'm still trying everything</em>
</p><p>
  <em>To keep you looking at me</em>
</p><p>"It's just... I'm happy, Lee."</p><p>
  <em>Because I'm a mirrorball</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'm a mirrorball</em>
</p><p>Ty Lee bashfully smiles. She kisses Azula's cheek and returns to her previous position, and by far her favorite. She rests her head on Azula's chest and happily hums.</p><p>"Happy birthday, 'Zula."</p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>I'll show you every version of yourself</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Tonight.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div class="highlighter--icon highlighter--icon-copy">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div class="highlighter--separator">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div class="highlighter--icon highlighter--icon-delete">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed it! Follow me @aloofmess on twitter for more shitty words or if you want to play Among Us aha.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>